Nights with Marie Black
by louisa.hughes
Summary: Jacob and Elle's daughter finds love in an unexpected place, but will they be able to stay together, after she knows the truth? Also ET/Nessie Edward/Bella and Jacob/Elle. ENJOY KIDDOS! M for language, bumbumbum, and descriptive nudity/foreplay.
1. Meet Marie

I don't own anything but the characters I've made up and the writing itself. I don't want money for it, and I am not stephenie meyer, obviously.

_Hi. I'm Roselle Alice-Marie Black. Most people call me Marie though, unless I'm in trouble… I'm ten years old, but I'm a senior in Forks High School. No, I'm not a super-genius or anything… Well, technically, I am. But that's not the point. I'm physically around 17 too, maybe forever. You see, I'm a vampire._

_Okay, well not exactly… It's kinda sorta hard to explain what I am. I'm a "hybrid" (that's what mom calls us), kinda like those crappy old cars, ya know? I live with my mom, a hybrid like me, and my dad. He's a "werewolf" but really he just "phases" or shape-shifts into one. Dysfunctional, right?_

_My mom's name is Louiselle, but people call her Elle. My dad is Jacob, but people call him Jake. I have to pretend my mom is my sister, because she never gets older. It works though, we're practically twins, minus the fact I have slightly darker skin and hair, and my eyes are brown not blue. I got those from my dad._

_ET is my kinda adopted brother. His name is Edward, after my kinda uncle. ET's dad left him when my mom married my dad, because he had a thing for mom. EW! Apparently, he took it as a slap in the face or something. I had a crush on ET when we were little, but I'm so over that. Though he is kinda hot, the whole he's-your-brother-what-the-deuce-is-wrong-with-you thing is in the back of my head. Plus, he's with my kinda-cousin Nessie._

_Nessie is Edward and Bella's real daughter. She's five years older than me, and ET is two years older than me. They went off to Washington State Uni together, and they're in "love". As if there is such a thing. Anyways, Dad says I'm not old enough to go to college and visit them, that I'm not "mature", whatever that means. Oh yeah, Nessie and ET are hybrids too. Dad had this thing for Nessie when she was a baby, but it's complicated, some werewolf thing called "imprinting"._

_I'm dreading high school. It's my first year, I was homeschooled because I kept growing, and they didn't think I could be around humans without drinking them. "They" being my Dad. He's way over-protective, way being an understatement. I live in my own cabin. It used to be my parent's cabin, but they moved into Bella and Edward's old cabin, and I got their cabin. Bella and Edward live in the main house, since the Cullen's moved to Alaska with the Denali's, another coven. Can't be young in one place forever, eh? My parents live RIGHT NEXT DOOR to me, though. UGH!_

"_Grandpa" Alistair visits sometimes, but he's kinda weird. More like a grandpa to me than me biological, Carlisle, he's more like an uncle. Esme (Carlisle's wife) is the sweetest thing, and has the best advice. She's like a grandma, for sure!_

_Well, I'm at school, and mom is reminding me of my cover story, and that we came back for the scenery… Blahblahblah… I already know this… We never left, our cabin is tucked away neatly in the woods, nowhere near a road (sucks, you gotta walk there). Gotta go, school time. Bye diary!_

////

**I wish my mom would stop being such a weirdo. I'm the only senior who's "sister" drops them off.**

**JACOB POV: I couldn't believe my little girl had grown up so fast or how much she looked like her mother. She tried to leave for school this morning looking like a hooker. "But, daddy, everyone's wearing this!" she whined.**

"**Not my daughter." I said, stapling my trench-coat over her until she agreed to change, saying that I was "unfair" and she hated me. Incredible what a **_**teen**_**ager she is, for a ten-year-old. She was strong-willed, like me. Beautiful, intelligent, and determined, like her mother. ****It's been a while since I've phased**** I thought, pulling my clothes off in the forest, feeling exhilarated as I ran, phasing and howling in anguish for my little girl. She was as beautiful as the love of my life, her mother, and I'd have to beat the boys away with a stick. Anything for my little girl.**

**I'm still not sure I should let her go to school, she has a fiery rebellious streak. I told her any boy that deflowered her better have a ring on her finger, or I'd rip them to shreds, and she glared at me saying "daddy, what makes you think I'm not already deflowered?" I pray she was kidding.**

**When I told her no dating until she was 18, she said she already looked 18. I said, "Then, when your body hits 30, you can date!" knowing full well it never would. Her mother took her side, as usual, saying that we turned out alright. I don't think so! We had sex before marriage! And, Marie is too young and immature for a boyfriend.**

**As I phased back, I was instantly aroused by the sight of my beautiful wife naked, her pale skin shining with drops of dew, her light pink nipples erect from the cold, her golden curls falling over the tops of her breasts. I pulled her to me, to warm her.**

"**She'll be fine, don't worry Jake. And now that she's at school…" Her finger traced along my exposed chest seductively, "We have a whole forest and cabin to ourselves." She nibbled on my ear, her voice seductive. My hands cupped her ass, pulling her close to me, my manhood rubbing between her already-wet thighs. She moaned lightly as I kissed her neck, moving my lips to hers and kissing her with a fire and passion that was never absent, ever since our first kiss all those years ago…**

**Marie POV: School was fairly simple, even in the AP classes. I knew all the answers, but I kept getting distracted. There was a really beautiful guy, a new kid like me, with gorgeous blue eyes and sexy-messy blonde hair. I couldn't help but glace at his reflection in the window, and blushed as I noticed him looking back at me, probably wondering why some random chick keeps staring at him. He's the most beautiful guy I've ever seen. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, not even ET have anything on him!**

**And those lips, God they are SEXY! I wanna kiss him, rip the buttons off that black dress shirt, and do him here and now! Jesus Christ, Marie! Hormones, much?**

**The bell rang and I jumped up, blushing and walking out of the classroom as quickly as possible.**

"**Hey, you forgot this." A voice as smooth as satin, deep as the Grand Canyon, said. I turned, looking into those gorgeous blue eyes, my mouth agape like an idiot. My heart pounded so loud, I'm sure he could hear it. "I'm Alex." He offered, smiling.**

"**Uh, thanks. I'm a total space-case." I said, mentally beating myself up for making myself seem stupid. I took the bag, about to walk off to class.**

"**And you are?" he asked, still smiling. Crap, I forgot my name…**

"**Marie!" I nearly shouted, remember it out loud. "And, I'm late for Spanish."**

"**Do you have all AP classes too?" Alex asked. I simply nodded. "Let me walk you." He invited, offering me his arm, which is totally CHIVALROUS! I tried to keep from blushing, to no avail, as he walked me to Spanish. We couldn't sit by each other, darn assigned seating. I couldn't wait for that bell to ring!**

**He walked me to **_**all**_** my classes, knowing exactly where to go, which was totally cool. Finally, it was lunch time.**

**He drank from a Thermos, which I thought was kinda cute! I felt incredibly self-conscious, everyone was watching us. I hardly ate my pizza, but it was crappy cafeteria pizza anyways.**

"**It's so gay they're giving us homework in all our classes on the first day." I commented, taking a sip of my Red Bull.**

"**That's AP classes for ya though." We both said at the same time, and then laughed.**

"**Wanna come over to my house after school to study?" I offered, hoping that wasn't too soon.**

"**Sure." Alex said, as the bell rang. After school, I called mom to ask if it was okay.**

"**I'm glad you made a friend honey!" Mom said, like it was some kind of miracle. I got in his car, telling her I would get a ride home. A classic black Mustang. We didn't talk much on the way, except for directions.**

"**We have to walk, it's pretty remote, in the woods." I said, leading the way. I hoped my parents weren't at my cabin. No such luck.**

"**I thought you said his name was Alex?" Dad demanded.**

"**Yeah Jake, this is Alex." I said, relishing the disrespect in calling Dad by his first name. "This is my sister's boyfriend, Jake." I introduced Alex to him, smirking. Of course, mom was out with Bella right when I needed her.**

"**Alexander Smith, nice to meet you." He shook Dad's hand, smiling.**

"**Alright, **_**father**_**, we're gonna go study." I said, then my eyes widened. "I call him that, he acts like my dad, but he's not." I quickly corrected, kicking myself for making such a rookie mistake. Alex laughed, walking into my room and setting his book bag down on my bed. I followed him in, closing the door behind me.**

**Jacob POV: "Elle, guess what? Alex is a guy, and he's alone with your daughter in her cabin. And guess who he is?" I said into my cell phone, running my hands through my hair angrily.**

"**Who?" Elle asked, and I opened my mouth to tell her.**

_**A/n: ohhhh, cliffy! Don't hate me! :D more coming up soon, hopefully tonight! if not, in the next couple weeks, I got the entire story written in my journal :D**_


	2. Meet ET's Fist! :o

So, I named the story nights with marie black… Guess I don't have creative bones to give it a good name! XD I love you Addy, you seriously are my muse. Thank you! Thank you to my wonderful readers and subscribers and reviewers! I love you all 

on with the story…

SO! Elle is about to find out who it is… and you are to! you REALLY wanna know, don't'cha? isn't it torture, reading my random babble? I know im killing addy and kay with this… but its kinda fun! :D:D:D don't murder me!

and addy – you owe me spoons, because my eyes hurt from this screen. SHINY! 3

Mandy, I hope you like this chapter, its for you :D I hope you feel better soon !!! :D you're a loyal reviewer, and you always say nice things about my story, even if I don't think its true (im not necessarily the best writer, lmao) but thank u for reviewing and subscribing, ur one of my favorite readers! :D

JACOBS POV:

"**It's Jordan, Elle. Jordan is alone with our baby."**

"**GET IN THERE!" Elle yelled, nearly hyperventilating.**

**MPOV: It was week two of school. The routine was the same, Alex and I walked to class together and ate lunch together. He wasn't allowed over, my dad was over-reacting, as is usual with him. Alex seems like a REALLY nice guy! He hasn't even tried to kiss me yet, which kinda concerns me. Even though we're not "together" yet, I'm like the only person he talks to, and vice-versa. Dad won't give me any good reason why Alex can't come over, and neither will mom, but she actually supports dad's decision! The woman who gave me "the pill" just in case! She says she remembers what it's like being my age, but that's a crock of shit, or she would talk some sense into dad! **

**I sat down at the lunch table with a girl I didn't really know. She had waist-length straight black hair, which was incredibly glossy. I wanted my hair to look like that. She always had a smile, and her light blue eyes reminded me of the sky. "Hey, I'm Mandy." The girl had said, sliding in beside me.**

"**Marie." I said, grinning. Something about her made me smile, too.**

**I'm glad my parents told me to get a job, Alex and Marie both work at McDonalds, so we'll work together! Well, Mandy and I are gonna apply today, and then go to my house after to chill. I didn't tell my parents Alex works there, hell no, I'm working there with my new gal pal. Haha! We don't even need money, but hey, my parents think I need to learn responsibility. Gonna have to pay for my own phone, on a trial basis of one month. If I can, they'll let me quit. If not, I'm stuck with no phone fuckin flippin fries.**

**ALEX POV: I couldn't believe how much she looked like Elle… Marie is so perfect, I think I love her, but that's kinda fast. I'm almost glad the pup and Elle got married. I finally got the whole bloodlust thing under control, so I can be **_**with**_** Marie, not stalk her like a creep. I don't want to test my control by kissing her just yet, but… God, I wanna kiss her. She's so cute when she's mad, and right now she's mad at her dad for not letting me over, talking to Mandy about it, and all I can do is stare at her.**

**I couldn't help myself anymore, I leaned across the table slowly, interrupting her mid-sentence. She could decide to lean in and kiss me, or not. Marie leaned in, and our lips touched, and I felt SPARKS. I heard her heart quicken, and if I knew mine could beat, it would too. Her lips pushed harder against mine, just a little bite and her blood could be mine…**

**I nibbled on her lower lip gently, not enough to draw blood, just enough to elicit a subtle gasp from her darkened lips. Then, I pulled away, grinning. "That was incredible!" She whispered softly, her face flushed. I thought she would pass out, from the looks of her. I realized she hadn't been breathing during the entire kiss. I felt light-headed, and my lips were tingling. And I didn't even need air. She was the one for me.**

**MPOV: I forgot to breathe. During that whole kiss, I couldn't remember how to frikkin BREATHE! It may have been my first kiss, but I still don't think most kisses are like that! He hadn't responded. "That was my first kiss." I blurted, forgetting Mandy was there. She giggled. Well, it was! He was the only dude I'd even seen that wasn't related to me!!**

"**It was amazing. And, a beautiful girl like you, never been kissed? I can't believe it. You're wonderful." His sweet as honey voice said, and I giggled, for the first time… Ever.**

"**Well, believe it. I was homeschooled, never really got out that much." I said, smiling, trying to play it cool.**

"**So, you've never had a boyfriend, then?" He asked. Mandy was excusing herself from the table. My eyes widened.**

"**Nope." I said, blushing, realizing we were alone, minus all the pointing/whispering/watching of the other students.**

"**Would you like one?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. I wanted to jump across the table into his lap and kiss him again! He's so sexy, Abercrombie Fitch models ain't got squat on him! What was the question again? Stop looking at his lips!**

"**Well, that would depend on who it was." I said, appearing to mull the question over smoothly. Is this GOD asking me out?!**

"**How about me?" He offered, and my jaw dropped. I quickly shut my mouth. Yes, the **_**hottest guy in the universe EVER**_** just asked me out!**

"**Definitely, I would LOVE to be your girlfriend." I said, giving up the hard-to-get routine. He kissed my flushed cheeks, and I'll admit – I **_**swooned**_**. Literally, fell off my seat. SWOONED!**

**I'd thought all those romance novels were all over-exaggerated, being a tomboy. But its definitely possible to feel the way the damsel-in-distress old-time movie heroine felt. My heart and stomach were doing crazy things I didn't even know they could do!**

**I wish I could tell my mom… I tell her everything… Like, she's my best friend… But she would draw the mom-line there. I guess I can talk to Mandy and ET about it! ET knows just about everything there is to know about me, he's seriously like a brother.**

**I drove him with Manders, in **_**her**_** car, but we stopped by McDonalds first, to apply They automatically hired us! Apparently, Alex put in a good word with the manager! We started this weekend! YAY! I can't wait for Saturday to see him, even if it is from 7 am to 10 pm. All the more hours to spend with him and Mandy!**

**My mom and dad had a date, so Mandy and I had the house to ourselves. I called ET. "Pick up!" I shouted, just as I heard **_**her**_** voice. UGH!**

"**Hello?" Nessie asked. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Hey, Ness! Is ET there?" I asked politely, wondering what the hell she was doing with his phone.**

"**Sure, hold on." Nessie said, handing it to him.**

"**Hey M! What's up?" ET said, and I smiled a bit. Mandy's ear was next to mine.**

"**Big bro, you out of ear range?" I asked, waiting. Footsteps, door opening, car starting, roar of engine.**

"**Yep. Sup Little mom?" He said. I grinned.**

"**I got a BOYFRIEND!" I squealed into the phone.**

"**He better treat you right, or I'll pummel him." ET said, laughing. The car was speeding up, I could hear.**

"**He's incredibly gentlemanly and a sweetheart! He gave me my very first kiss at lunch today!" I gushed.**

"**What's GENTLEMANLY about that?!" Et demanded. The car was going **_**incredibly**_** fast now.**

"**C'mon, ETPH, don't down my happy!" I teased him with the name I'd been calling him for eight years now. "There wasn't tongue… Just a little lip nibble at the end!" I justified. Then, I heard a car door slam, both on the phone and outside. I looked up. "Hey, I have a friend over." I warned.**

"**OH!" He said. I heard the wind around him slow, to a normal human jogging pace. I hung up on him, texting Alex. **_**Hey handsome, parents gone. My brother wants to meet you, and Mandy is here too.**__** Love - M**_

_**Be there in a couple baby girl, driving down the highway right now. – **__**A**_

**My heart fluttered. Then, a knock at my cabin door. I jumped up, opening it. "ET PHONE HOME!" I shouted, throwing my arms around him tightly.**

"**Hey!" Mandy said, grinning at Alex. "I'm Mandy." She said to ET, smiling.**

"**I'm not deaf, ya know! Cant… breathe…" ET said to me. I let go of him.**

"**ET, this is Alex. Alex, this is my brother ET." I said. ET looked surprised I'd known he wanted to meet the sexy hunk I called my boyfriend. He turned, and I heard a low growl rip from his mouth. He lunged at my BOYFRIEND!**

**/////**

**OKAY KIDDOS, THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPPIE!**

**IM TYPIN THE THIRD TODAY AND WILL HOPEFULLY HAD IT UP!**

**I actually made it a bit shorter than it was in my journal! :D**


End file.
